Diary of Kurt
by blurtitout
Summary: When Kurt is attacked, things change and bad things happen. Not only is Kurt changing into something he didn't even know existed, but he had to leave his old life behind. That appeared to be easier said than done, though.
1. The Attack

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

**So... I have no idea how I got this idea... I still hope you enjoy reading it and maybe give me some advice on how to NOT CONSTANTLY BEGIN WITH 'HE'! **

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and let me know what you think (And please be nice, I don't really have the most original ideas or a good way of writing... I think)**

* * *

It was a casual Saturday for Kurt. He went out shopping for new clothes for the new season, alone. He sighed. He'd rather have Tina or Mercedes or actually any of the girls with him, but they either had too much homework, had to visit family or had boyfriends to go to.

Which meant that Kurt had to go alone.

At the moment, he was already carrying several bags with presents, seeing as it was almost Christmas and he was the kind of person to give every single one of his friends a well-thought-about gift. Which basically meant he had to search through the entire mall looking for that one specific gift he'd seen somewhere.

This led to a very exhausted and slightly grumpy Kurt Hummel, which is something nobody wants to come near to.

Kurt groaned as the weight of all of the bags hanging on his arms started to hurt. After ten minutes and several pauses of setting the bags on the ground and regaining his breath, he finally managed to reach his car.

He unlocked it and threw the bags in the backseat. Then, he closed the door and leaned against it, just revelling in the fact that he's finally done.

Sometimes, he wonders why he bothers so much to please his friends, when they don't even notice the constant bullying Kurt has to endure.

Kurt was walking across the parking lot, just listening to his iPod, preparing himself for a long day of boring and actually completely useless classes. Most of the time, he'd spend dodging pieces of paper thrown at him by the jocks, reading a book or just chatting with his friends about their weekend, or their plans for next weekend.

But, while his friends did notice all the paper thrown at Kurt, they never said anything about it.

What was worse was the fact that when Kurt was shoved into lockers, he only got an 'are you okay?' and he always told them he was, even though most of the time it didn't even sound convincing. But apparently, it was good enough for them, because they would just shrug it off and start babbling about something completely different.

What was worse was the death threat he'd received from Karofsky in the middle of the hallway. While his friends had been standing less than 20 feet away from him, they hadn't noticed the look of pure horror on Kurt's face. It had been Mr Schuester who had noticed him and took him to the principal that time.

To be honest, he'd never told them about Karofsky's threat, but he'd never really forgiven them for not noticing either. Especially because it had put him in a state of constant fear and what felt like paranoia, because when he was at McKinley, he kept looking over his shoulders to make sure he wasn't being followed by the guy.

It was tiring, really.

Kurt sighed again. There wasn't really anything his friends could've done anyway, so why bother being angry with them.

Suddenly, he heard crying. It got louder and louder, until the person also started screaming. Kurt looked to his right. There was a rather dark alley there and the sounds seemed to come from there.

It sounded like a child looking for help.

So Kurt, even though he had a little bit of a bad feeling about it, decided to go and take a look.

He convinced himself that if he really didn't trust it there, he'd go back and go home.

As Kurt approached the alley, the screaming got louder. Seeing as it was very dark, and getting darker every minute, Kurt had to come closer than he'd initially wanted.

As Kurt got closer and closer, he managed to make out a small, sitting form and something that looked like two legs coming out from behind a dirty dumpster.

The small person, which was undoubtedly a child, suddenly looked up at Kurt. He could've sworn that the eyes were glowing, but it was probably his imagination.

The eyes were the only part of the face that was actually visible. The child had a scarf wrapped around her mouth and nose and a cap on her head. From under the cap came dark hair, which looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. Or cut in years. Or washed.

It just looked slightly disgusting, as if she'd been living on the streets her entire life.

Cautiously, Kurt came closer, until he was standing next to the child. Then, he looked at the person she was sitting next to. There was a light blue towel draped over his head and neck. But most of the towel was drained in some dark liquid. Kurt sat next to the girl and turned his head so that he couldn't see her anymore to look at the man lying in front of him.

Just as he wanted to lift the towel to take a careful look at the man, to see if he recognized him and to see how bad it was, he realized something.

Something was missing.

While, before, there had been sobbing, crying and screaming, it wasn't there.

It was quiet. And it scared him to no end.

Suddenly, he heard a soft, low chuckle behind him. Kurt's eyes widened.

Slowly he turned his head. And as he looked at the spot where the girl had been sitting less than a minute ago, a bloodcurdling growl could be heard.

Kurt saw a flash of something dark with giant, bright white teeth coming at him with the speed of lightning, it seemed.

He screamed when he felt a horrible, sharp pain in his entire neck, as if it had been bitten in half.

The last things he heard before falling into oblivion were a woman's voice, screaming 'NO!', as if to distract whatever the thing that had attacked him was. The last thing he saw behind the creature was someone with the whitest hair he had ever seen in his life.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Review? Be nice?**


	2. Hospital

**So... Apparently, it's a good idea to keep writing this, but I truly hated this chapter with a burning passion.**

**Enjoy reading it, while I weep over the fact that Glee still isn't mine.**

* * *

'… Not sure what happened…'

'… Gonna be okay?'

Slowly, Kurt started to make out voices, even though he had trouble opening his eyes and staying awake. He only caught small parts of what was being said, though.

'… Animal attack.'

Kurt groaned. The voices stopped and he heard several pairs of footsteps coming closer. Slowly, he opened his eyes and the world was bright white for a while, before Kurt could make out forms that seemed to resemble humans. The more he adjusted to the light, the more he could make out.

The first thing he saw was his father with a deep, concerned frown on his face. On the other side of wherever he was, was an Asian woman with a white coat and hair that was tied in a braid. His view was still a little fuzzy.

'Kurt? Say something. Please?' Burt almost pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

Kurt had no idea what to say. He just knew that he hated to see his father cry.

Slowly, Kurt's eyes shifted to look at where he was.

It was a white room, two paintings hanging on the wall he saw when he carefully lifted his head.

He was dizzy, tired, his neck ached to no end and he was in a hospital. He detested hospitals, seeing as it was the last place he'd seen his mother alive when he was just eight years old.

Looking back at his father, the first thing to come out of his mouth was:

'Get me out of this hospital or I will go myself.' His voice was rough. Maybe it was from lack of use, since he had no idea how long he'd been there. Or maybe it was because of the pain in his neck. It wasn't his throat that hurt, though. It was his entire neck.

His dad looked relieved to hear his witty son talk, but also a bit concerned as to how his voice had sounded.

Apparently, the doctor had seen the look on his face, because she turned to his father.

'Don't worry, Mr. Hummel. As long as Kurt doesn't talk too much the next three weeks, it'll heal properly.' She smiled at him, which was strangely comforting and reassuring.

Then, her eyes shifted back to Kurt and for a moment, she bit her lip, as if she wasn't sure about something.

'Mr. Hummel?' Burt hummed and looked at her.

'Would you mind giving me a moment with Kurt alone? I'd like to ask him a few questions in private.'

Kurt's eyes widened. Although she seemed like a nice woman, Kurt still hated hospitals and anything that has to do with it. Like doctors.

Burt must've seen the discomfort on Kurt's face.

'I'll be right outside the door. Kurt, if anything's wrong, you call for me, kiddo.' With that, Burt gave Kurt a small nod and walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

While Kurt had been watching his father walk out of the door, the doctor had grabbed a chair and put it next to his bed, sitting on it with some sort of clipboard and a pen in her hands.

'Well, Kurt. I'm Doctor Kusama. Nice to properly meet you.' She smiled at him.

'Nice to meet you too.' Kurt's voice broke at the end, due to his neck being damaged.

'Okay. Now, I know I told you to talk the least you can, but I have a couple of questions for you.'

'How long have I been here?'

'A day. Someone found you yesterday in some dark alley.'

'Yeah… I remember that… There was a girl… Crying… and screaming for help.'

'Do you remember what she looked like?'

Kurt frowned, trying to remember, but he only remembered flashes of what had happened.

He shook his head. Doctor Kusama wrote something down and looked up again.

'What do you remember exactly?'

Kurt closed his eyes to try and think, but opened them again immediately, as he felt himself almost slipping back to sleep.

'I went shopping. I put the stuff in the car. Then, I heard screaming and crying, so I went to see where it was coming from. I remember something bloody, but I'm not sure what it was. There were giant, white teeth and something white behind whatever it was that attacked me.'

Kurt was hyperventilating by now, terrified by what he had seen and felt, even though most of it was a blur. Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He vaguely heard Dr. Kusama calling for help, but when it came to his thoughts, he was already too far away to really notice anything else that happened after that.

Suddenly, everything blacked out once again.

When Kurt woke up once again, the doctor was gone. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it must've been a while, because it had been around 2 o'clock that he'd talked with her. And by the time he looked outside, it was already dark.

His father was sitting in the chair next to Kurt's bed, his right hand against his cheek, head leaning on the arm and snoring. Kurt smiled. He just knew his father was going to be a bit grumpy when he woke up. He'd probably have a headache or something.

Talking about aches, Kurt remembered his neck hurting like hell before he blacked out. He laid back down on his pillow.

Carefully, he brought his hand to his neck, to find there was a bandage around his entire neck.

As soon as he put one single finger on his neck, a huge amount of pain seemed to shoot through his entire body.

He yelped, trying to keep it down so as to not wake up his father, but it was no use.

'WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG?' His father bellowed. He had shot up and out of his chair the second he'd heard Kurt yelp.

'It's nothing, Dad. I just didn't expect my neck to hurt so… much.' Kurt sighed.

'Do you want me to go and ask the doctor if she has something for the pain?' His father seemed to be in a very protective and caring mood, even though Kurt had always been very independent. His father was the only one that was actually allowed to fuss over him as much as he did. The only reason being the fact that he was his father.

'Um…' Kurt said as he looked down, not sure if he really wanted that or not. He never really reacted great to painkillers.

Just then he noticed the gauze on the inner crook of his elbow. He raised an eyebrow.

'Dad, why is this thing on my arm?' He asked, feeling a bit stupid for not knowing such a thing.

'Doctor Kusama took a blood sample and a little bit of your DNA. Said she saw something strange just before you blacked out. But I honestly wouldn't know what. She wouldn't tell me.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his father. He thought it was very strange for a doctor to not tell him or his father what's going on. Burt just stared back at Kurt, neither of them having any idea of what to say or do now.

It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was even comfortable, until Doctor Kusama threw the door open and barged in, just as Burt had sat back down. He immediately jumped up when he saw the slightly alarming look of her face.

'I'm sorry, but I need to talk to both of you.' She seemed out of breath, as if she had run to come here.

Both Burt and Kurt's eyes widened as they glanced at each other.

Doctor Kusama took a deep breath and sat down in another chair that was standing a couple of feet away from Kurt.

Kurt noticed she had sat way closer the last time she'd been here, talking to Kurt about what had happened and what he remembered. Now, she almost sat at the other end of the room, as if Kurt was about to attack her the second she came too close.

'What's going on?' Burt asked with a very demanding tone. It was obvious he worried about Kurt. But she'd been sitting there without a word for more than five minutes and it was really getting on his nerves. Apparently something was wrong with his son and he couldn't have the suspense.

Just then, he realized she had several papers in her hands. She coughed, got up and moved the chair next to Burt's, keeping a close eye on every single movement Kurt made.

She shot another look at Kurt, but it seemed more curious than scared.

Slowly, she placed the papers in Burt's lap to see. There was something that looked like the DNA things that stood in Kurt's Biology book on the papers. There were some things marked.

Then, the woman started explaining the pictures.

And what was wrong with it.

* * *

**Keep on writing? Let me know?**


	3. Home

**I hated this chapter with yet another burning passion and it took me way too long to write :|**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt had been in the hospital for a week after he first woke up. The doctors said they wanted to keep him there to observe him. Why, he didn't know.

He hadn't picked up much from the conversation with Doctor Kusama, mostly because he didn't understand a thing of what she was explaining. Apparently, his father had understood, because he had been listening closely, once in a while glancing at Kurt, who had tuned her out by then, just staring out the window.

It appeared to have been an animal attack. At least, that was what Doctor Kusama had told them. But Kurt had a feeling it hadn't been an animal that had almost torn his head off his body. He also didn't know what else it could've been, so he just believed what they'd told him.

The Doctor had said that he was lucky he was still alive.

'Hey, Dad?' Kurt asked, still in the hospital, but heading towards one last check at his neck before he was free to go.

'Yes, kiddo?' Kurt smiled briefly at his father's nickname for him.

'Could you tell me what exactly the doctor told you last week? Because she was speaking alien.' Burt chuckled at the fact that Kurt was very annoyed with the way she'd spoken.

'I'll explain it to you later, kid. First, let's hurry and get this whole check-thing over with.'

Kurt opened his mouth a couple of times, as if he wanted to argue, but ended up closing it, knowing that once his father said something like that, there wasn't really any use arguing anyway.

There fell a comfortable silence as they walked to Doctor Kusama's office, which gave Kurt the chance to look back at the entire week he'd been in the hospital.

His friends had stopped by, as well as Carole and even Mercedes' parents.

Most of them had no idea what actually happened, but almost all of them (apart from Finn and Carole) expected it to have been some homophobic that had attacked him. Luckily, his father had been by his side most of the time and explained to them that they'd assumed it was an animal attack. Carole and Finn had already known about it, seeing as they lived with him and heard the news seconds after Burt had gotten the phone call about Kurt being taken to the hospital. But apparently Finn hadn't thought of warning their friends. Idiot.

Some of them had brought flowers. Mercedes had brought Kurt's favourite candy: a simple milk chocolate bar.

His friends kept him updated to all the things that they'd done the past few days and what happened in the time he wasn't home and they did all kinds of fun things. Well, mostly, this consisted of gaming for the boys and gossiping for the girls (and Kurt).

And while Kurt appreciated the attention he got, mostly because it got his attention off the fact he was still in a hospital, he hated the pitying looks in all of the visitors' eyes.

All he wanted was to spend Christmas with his family, and not having to think about what had happened. The reason he was there in the first place.

Kurt sighed softly, just as they reached the office.

'You okay?' Burt asked, having heard his son sigh. But Kurt just smiled reassuringly and told him that, yes, he was fine. Whether Burt believed it or not was a good question, because he shot Kurt an unsure look, before turning his head and knocking on the door.

They'd been told by one of the nurses that had come and get Kurt that they could go right to her office, since there wasn't anyone else that was waiting to talk to her at that moment.

'Come in.' A sharp, female voice said, as if annoyed that she was interrupted.

Doctor Kusama looked up at Burt and Kurt over the edge of the glasses that almost sat on the tip of her nose. Even though Kurt thought it looked ridiculous, he didn't think it was such a good idea to burst out laughing. And while he'd put an effort in trying not to laugh, he soon didn't feel the need to laugh anymore.

Because even though Doctor Kusama smiled at them, it wasn't genuine and it hid several emotions. She seemed afraid to see them, and somehow she also seemed rather frustrated.

But Kurt still had no idea why she seemed to have something against him. Maybe she was homophobic and she somehow found out he was gay? Not that THAT was so hard to guess, seeing as he practically screamed gay anywhere he went.

But still, that wouldn't have made any sense, because the first time he'd seen her, she'd been nice to him, wasn't she?

It was only after she'd come in with some test results he still had no clue about that she kept her distance from him.

The test results his own father wouldn't tell him about.

Was something really wrong with him?

Suddenly, he felt a rush of intense fear going through his body, causing Doctor Kusama to immediately stop talking and look at him, fear evident in her eyes. Kurt closed his own eyes for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath, willing the fear to go away. Then, he opened his eyes again, only to find both the doctor and his father staring at him, obviously wondering if he was okay.

So once again, he just smiled and looked down at his hands lying in his lap.

Burt interrupted the slightly awkward silence with a cough.

'So… How about the check-thing?' He asked.

'Of course. Kurt, could you come with me please?'

Kurt grimaced. He hated the check-ups she did. But the worst part wasn't the fact that he himself didn't know what it looked like, which was only because he'd avoided looking in the mirror when there wasn't a bandage around his neck.  
The worst part was the cleaning. It really hurt and had to be done at least three times a week. Which was saying it had already been done two times and it had hurt like freaking hell!

Slowly, he pushed himself out of the chair and, albeit begrudgingly, followed the doctor behind the curtain and sat down on the bed. The doctor was standing in front of him, already having grabbed the new roll of bandage, a cloth to clean and scissors to cut the new bandage.

Then, she called Burt to get over there too and started changing the bandage, explaining what he'd have to be doing the next five weeks, until most of Kurt's neck was properly healed.

About two hours later, they were done and were home. Kurt needed to take painkillers for one more week or possibly longer if it still hurt as much as it did before. They had gotten a whole bag with bandages and cloths to clean with, as well as something antiseptic to properly clean the wounds.

He also needed to come back every Monday for the five weeks after that, for check-ups.

After that, the bandage was allowed to be taken off and stay off.

It was times like these Kurt was glad for his extensive collection of scarves and some turtlenecks too.

Kurt sighed as he changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt after having showered for half an hour. It was two days until Christmas arrived and it was supposed to be a joyful time full of presents, food and a movie night with his family.

But Kurt hadn't gotten enough sleep while in the hospital, so he was grumpy. Just the fact that he was in a hospital had kept him awake more than once.

And even though it was only two in the afternoon, some sleep seemed like the most wonderful thing to do for now. So Kurt crawled into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

_It was dark. He heard a scream, someone crying, he saw blood and a maimed face that was barely recognizable. Then, he saw someone with white hair, before his vision was blocked by sharp, bright white teeth. He saw red glowing eyes. Suddenly, his thoughts and view began to shake and he heard someone calling his name several times._

_'Kurt… Kurt…'_

'Kurt… Kurt, wake up!' Kurt's eyes flew open, and the first he saw was his father, trying desperately to get him to wake up.

'Dad?' Kurt croaked, as if he hadn't used his voice in a long time or had just screamed. And seeing as he had just had a nightmare, Kurt thought the latter made the most sense.

'Hey, kid, you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Kurt sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, now sitting next to his father. Burt just looked at him with narrowed eyes for a few moments, before getting up.

'Come on, Carole already made dinner. Let's not let it get cold and go to waste, hmm?' Burt gave Kurt a quick half-smile and the two of them made their way downstairs.

Carole had already finished dinner and Finn had put down all the plates, glasses and forks and knives.

As Carole put the food down on the table, a door was opened and Kurt and Burt entered the kitchen. She smiled at them, even though she seemed a bit concerned all the same.

'Hey, guys. Kurt, is everything okay?' Her smile had faltered just a tiny bit, but it was enough to irk Kurt.

'I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much.'

'You sure you're okay, dude, because you were kind of screaming just now.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes and lifted one eyebrow, which was enough for Finn to shut his trap. The way his mother shook her head at him may have helped too.

'Let's just eat for now, alright guys?'

All three of them nodded and took place.

After a rather tense silence, Carole looked between the three men in front of her.

Burt was constantly glancing at Kurt, making sure his son was safe and okay.

Finn was shovelling food down his throat. Pretty much like he always did, but he, too, couldn't stop himself from glancing every now and then at Kurt, in particular his neck, where there was still the bandage.

And then, there was Kurt, who was visibly getting more and more exasperated the longer he was stared at by his family, in particular Finn. He'd shot several glares at the tall boy, who just didn't seem to get the hint.

'So, Kurt.'

'Carole.'

'What are you planning on doing with Christmas? Because I heard from your father that you love to bake when it's Christmas.'

With that, Kurt began enthusiastically listing all the things he's planning on making and all the ingredients he needs to do so.

Carole smiled when she promised to help him, telling him she'd love to do so, which wasn't entirely untrue, but most of all: She promised him to keep a close eye on him, as he'd just gotten out of the hospital.

Just an hour after that, Burt and Kurt were doing the dishes and while Kurt had had several opportunities to ask his father about whatever it was the Doctor had explained, he was too scared to do so.

What if he had some life threatening disease? But that seemed so unlikely, seeing as his father would've explained it already if that was the case.

So what else could it be?

With the thought that it couldn't be all that bad, Kurt took a deep breath and turned to his father, who was drying off all the plates and glasses. The dishwasher had been broken for a while now, but everyone was too busy to try and fix it somehow.

'Dad?' His father grumbled a response and looked at Kurt.

'What exactly did the Doctor say was wrong with me?'

His father just sighed and motioned for Kurt to come with him. They went outside, where there was a wooden bench standing in the backyard.

Both of them sat down and for a while, it was silent, only a bird chirping now and then and some kids from the neighbourhood screaming and running around somewhere.

'Listen, Kurt. I know you're worried. I don't blame you for being worried, but I also know that you're most definitely NOT dying, and I know you, Kurt. I know you didn't understand a word of what the Doctor said to both of us.'

Kurt sighed in relief. He wasn't dying, which was obviously a plus.

'Then what's going on?'

Burt looked at Kurt, trying to judge how he'd react to what he was about to tell his son, who probably wouldn't believe him or understand it.

'What I'm about to explain to you might be strange, but you have to promise me not to think I'm lying.'

Kurt just nodded.

'Promise.'

'I promise, Dad.'

With that, Burt began explaining to Kurt the one thing that would most definitely change Kurt's entire life, no matter how much he hated it. Merely the idea was ridiculous to him, but it wasn't like he could actually do anything about it.

He had to learn to live with it, which, to him, was much worse than the attack itself.


	4. Christmas

**So... Sorry this took me so long, but with exams, nerves and eventually finding out I passed my exams today... It didn't leave me too much time to write... Or the will to write, what with nerves and all.**

**Anyway, enjoy... **

* * *

Kurt was lying on his bed. He was thinking about what his father had told him.

Because he wasn't sure if he had to believe it or not.

He'd been told he was turning into a vampire.

Basically, what the Doctor had told them, was that his DNA was somehow changing.

Apparently, when he was attacked, the 'animal' or whatever it had been had left some strange, unknown substance in Kurt's blood. And the substance was somehow changing his DNA.

How that was possible, neither Kurt nor Burt had any idea how that was possible, but Burt didn't believe it had necessarily CHANGED Kurt's DNA.

Burt suspected this 'substance' had set something free that had always been in Kurt's DNA.

Burt's reason for suspecting such a thing was simple: He had a sister.

This sister was called Elle. Elle had been attacked when she was twenty years old. She, too, didn't think it had been an animal that had attacked her. Somehow, she had survived it, just like Kurt had.

But that didn't mean it ended all that well for her. She'd told Burt about the changes, but never how it felt or what had changed. She just told him that she felt different. One day, for some strange reason, she couldn't take it anymore and before anyone knew it, she was gone. Nobody knew where she went or what had happened to her.

And that was what terrified Burt about it all. He was afraid that, due to the inevitable changes Kurt would be going through, his son would disappear to God-knows-where too.

But Burt knew he was going to make sure to support Kurt, no matter how many changes or what kind of changes his son went through. He had to somehow make sure Kurt wouldn't disappear into the nothing. But much else he couldn't do.

Both Burt and Kurt were aware of the fact that it would take a while for Doctor Kusama to figure out what was going on in Kurt's DNA. It was yet another thing both of them worried about.

What if she found out what Kurt was turning into? What if they saw him as some kind of experiment? As a monster?

Kurt sighed. Basically, he was going to change into something he'd never actually believed existed. But his father wasn't one to lie and he knew Kurt hated jokes, especially when he was scared.

Maybe his father hadn't lied.

Maybe his father wasn't sure that it was a vampire Kurt would be turning into.

Was his father even sure that his sister, of who Kurt had never even known before that conversation, had turned into a vampire.

It all seemed so unlikely, but Kurt couldn't shake the feeling of Burt being right.

But he definitely didn't like it.

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, he was dreaming this all and he'd wake up to actually go shopping without the whole attack ever happening.

_The screaming got louder when he came closer. Blood was spilled on the small girl's jacket. Glowing eyes came closer, followed by giant teeth. Vaguely, in the background, a woman was visible. Her face wasn't visible, but her hair couldn't have been any whiter. It was then that he felt yet another sharp pain flowing through his neck._

And then, he opened his eyes, only to, once again, be met with his father's concerned eyes.

This time, they don't even bother to say anything. His father just smiles at him in that reassuring way he'd always done whenever Kurt had a nightmare. Kurt smiled back and closed his eyes again, this time drifting off in a luckily dreamless sleep.

Kurt groaned as he woke up. His legs were completely tangled in his sheets, but the rest of his room was empty, apart from all the usual stuff. He knew his father had been there in the middle of the night.

Why did that dream keep coming back?

Kurt sighed and untangled himself from the sheets. He swung his legs over the edge and stood up, walking over to the closet to grab a towel. Just then, he remembered he had to ask his father to help him change the bandage around his neck.

Kurt closed his eyes.

He'd seen the look on his father's face whenever he had to help Kurt change and clean the bandage around his neck. He always looked so disgusted, but tried to hide it. Honestly, Kurt still hadn't seen his own neck, but his father's face told him it wasn't pretty.

He put the towel back down on his bed and went to walk downstairs. On his way, he could already smell something delicious. It smelled like chocolate chip pancakes, which just happened to be his favourite. He smiled softly as he walked into the kitchen, where Carole had already set a pile of pancakes on the counter, ready to be brought towards the table in the dining room.

She turned her head and greeted Kurt briefly before turning back to where she was baking even more pancakes.

Kurt leaned against the counter.

'So, how are you doing?' Carole asked.

'I'm fine.' Kurt's smile faltered.

While it had been weeks ago, the threat of Karofsky killing him still lingered and now it had come back full force. But he had no idea how to tell anyone or what anyone else could do about it.

And he had no idea why it came back to him now that he was threatened.

Carole had turned her head around when he answered and had seen Kurt's smile falter and Kurt shifting his eyes to the ground, an unsure and most of all scared expression on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. Kurt may never have been her biological son, but she still had motherly instincts and knew when something was wrong.

'Kurt, what's going on?'

Kurt's eyes shot up and he stared at her, then opened his mouth to argue, to tell her nothing was wrong, to tell her it's not her business.

'Kurt?'

'Karofsky threatened to kill me.'

Carole's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. The spatula she'd been flipping the pancakes with fell to the ground.

'What's going on here?' Burt asked, surprised when he saw his wife standing completely still, staring at Kurt, seemingly horrified.

He then looked to Kurt, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

'Some person named Karofsky threatened to kill him.' Carole said, finally having regained he voice.

'HE WHAT?' Finn yelled. Kurt didn't even have the time to marvel over the fact that it was only a quarter past nine and Finn was already out of bed. Usually he slept in until at least eleven on the mornings he didn't have to go anywhere.

Finn had grabbed Kurt's shoulders and shook him, yelling at him why he hadn't told him. The next second. Finn went to walk out of the kitchen, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like going to beat up Karofsky. But before he had the chance to do so much as leaving the kitchen, Burt had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

'You're not going anywhere.' He said, an angry tone seeping through his voice.

'Kurt, why didn't you tell us this sooner?' Carole asked gently.

Kurt just shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

How could he have possibly told them? He didn't even know how to tell them, let alone what would be the appropriate time to do so. But on the other hand, maybe it's better for Kurt that he told Carole. Because no matter where he was, he couldn't stop looking over his shoulder every other minute to make sure Karofsky wasn't right behind him with a knife in his hands.

Carole exchanged glances with Burt, before letting out a soft sigh, telling the boys to go ahead to the dining room.

Both Kurt and Finn didn't question Carole's demand. They just grabbed the pile of pancakes and took off towards the dining room.

Once the boy were gone, Carole looked to Burt, who looked more pissed off with every minute.

'Burt?' Burt leaned against the counter, just like Kurt had done earlier. He took a couple of deep breaths. It was all he could do to keep himself from tracking down the guy who had done this to his son.

'Burt, I know you're mad, but…'

'Mad doesn't even begin to cover it.' Burt muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Carole to hear. She sighed.

'Listen, I think we should keep a close eye on Kurt, especially when he goes back to that school.'

'Carole, how are we supposed to do so? We can't go to school with Kurt. And Finn isn't going to be around Kurt all the time either.'

'That's true. I say we keep a close eye on Kurt and if we notice the slightest change in his behaviour, at least, if it's a bad change, we'll think of something to do to help him.'

Burt sighed. He knew he couldn't do much for Kurt. He knew going to Principal Figgins was no use either, if what Kurt told him about the man was any indication for that.

All they could really do was watch out that it didn't get worse than it already was.

Carole was right.

'Do you think it's a good idea for me to start looking for some other schools, just in case he really isn't safe there?'

Carole stared at him for a while, but then nodded.

'You could at least have some sort of back-up plan, just to be sure. So yes, that's a good idea.'

With that, she smiled, before she turned back to where she'd been making a pancakes. There wasn't much more than something black left in the pan.

'Oh, dear.'

Meanwhile, Kurt and Finn had sat down on opposite sides of the table. Kurt could just feel Finn's eyes almost boring a hole through his head, but he ignored it at first, calmly finishing most of the pancakes on his plate.

After a while, he got annoyed by Finn's constant staring at him. He couldn't properly enjoy his pancakes if he was stared at. He put his knife and fork, before turning his full attention on Finn.

'What, Finn?' He asked sharply.

'Dude, why didn't you tell us sooner?' Finn frowned angrily.

Kurt sighed.

'First of all, Finn, I have a name. That name is not "Dude", so stop calling me that.' Kurt had spoken in a tone one used for small children.

'My name is Kurt. It's not a hard name to remember, so it's easy to use. That being said, next time you call me "Dude", I will not listen. Do you understand?'

Finn just nodded dumbly, being so wise to keep his mouth shut after hearing Kurt's voice getting lower and lower as he spoke, which was always a sign he was getting angry. And angry Kurt was never fun.

It hadn't taken that long for Finn to find that out, seeing as he had a tendency to accidentally break things.

'Second of all, Finn, I had no idea how to tell you guys about Karofsky. It's just… Not something I like to talk about.' With that, Kurt had looked away, not very willing to talk at all anymore.

Finn, thankfully, seemed to understand this. He looked at Kurt for a little while longer, but then turned to his plate without another word and started shovelling his food in his mouth, just like he always did.

Not much later, after breakfast and doing the dishes together with Carole, Kurt headed upstairs to take a shower. His father had helped him get the bandage off and Kurt carefully washed as much as possible of his neck, before turning the shower off and getting dressed.

He sighed deeply. The idea of having to go to his father to have him help Kurt put the bandage around his neck didn't seem very appealing, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted it to heal.

So, he walked towards the stairs and called his father, who got up and walked upstairs.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bath-tub as he waited for his father to finish replacing the bandage.

He let his eyes shift to his father's face. Burt was frowning.

'How does it look?' Kurt asked, having finally worked up the courage to ask the older Hummel that one question he'd been asking himself from the day he woke up at the hospital.

Burt, who had stood up to throw away the old bandage, glanced at his son and sighed.

'Maybe you should take a look for yourself.'

Kurt's eyes widened at this. Honestly, the tone in his father's voice had made him doubt even more if he actually wanted to see his own neck. But he knew that eventually, he'd see it anyway, so it wasn't really any use avoiding it any longer. As Burt looked for the roll of new bandage he'd put somewhere in the bag standing next to the sink, Kurt got up and walked over to the mirror, not quite looking at it yet.

With one last, deep breath, he reluctantly looked up and gasped immediately as he saw the damage on his neck.

Angry, deep, red scratches could be seen all over his neck, going in different directions, but somehow, it was obvious that it was made by teeth. Two scratches were deeper than the rest, probably made by bigger teeth. The skin around it was all kinds of colours, going from healing red skin, to a sick kind of yellow, blue and green.

Kurt was shocked. No wonder his father had looked slightly disgusted.

While he stared at it, Burt walked over to him and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

'Doesn't look too great, does it, kid?' Burt gave Kurt a small smile in the mirror.

'Is it going to scar?'

'Most likely, yes.'

Kurt groaned at this. He hated it. Not only would he be changing into something strange while he had no control over it, but now he'd have scars to remind him of this change constantly.

'Will they fade?'

'I really wouldn't know. I hope so for you. But hey, at least you can use that ridiculously extensive scarf collection of yours, right?'

Kurt smiled. Not necessarily because of his father's joke, but because he was trying to cheer him up in his own way.

'Kurt? Are you almost done?' Carole's voice sounded from downstairs.

'Yes, just a second!' Kurt yelled back, causing his father to put his hands over his ears.

'Couldn't you have warned me about that?' He grumbled. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his father and beckoned for him to follow him back to the bathroom and change the bandage.

That day, Kurt and Carole spent a lot of time finding the right ingredients, baking all kinds of food and desserts, cake and muffins and other sweet, tasty stuff.

They had to slap Finn's hand away several times, because, as usual, he was incredibly hungry. Kurt was pretty sure that Finn had a stomach the size of the Mount Everest. It was most definitely not normal how much Finn could consume before he was actually full.

That evening, they had a nice dinner. They talked about school, still carefully avoiding the subject of Karofsky, instead talking about Glee Club, football, fashion and family.

After dinner, they watched some old Christmas movie, called the Grinch. It had always been both Kurt's favourite movie and Mollie's favourite, Kurt's mom.

All of them were wrapped in a warm blanket, with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands and bowls of baked cake, muffins and whatnot. Which didn't take long for Finn to eat. At least half of all of it had disappeared in his mouth, while Kurt wondered how Finn was not incredibly nauseous.

The rest of Christmas was actually pretty nice in Kurt's eyes.

They went to visit friends and family, ate lots of food, listened nice music and even played some board-games.

But somehow, Kurt couldn't help worrying about the things changing for him.

Would he notice the changes? Would the changes be bad? What were those changes in the first place? When would those changes finally start?

It scared him, really, but he couldn't stop it.

And it was exactly in the first week of school it went wrong for the very first time.

* * *

**So... Sorry if some things didn't make much sense or anything, but I honestly don't know much about Biology and stuff like that, so I just made something up in my mind.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review?**


	5. Faint

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I lost my inspiration and it took me a while, but here's chapter 5 at last. Please don't hate me?**

* * *

'Kurt, come on, we're going to be late!' Finn all but screamed through the entire house.

Kurt pouted at the mere thought of having to go back to school. He didn't really feel like having to face locker-slams and slushies thrown by Neanderthals yet. Especially not after a nice Christmas vacation.

Honestly, he hadn't really thought of his neck anymore. It had been about four weeks since the attack and his neck had healed way faster than the doctors had expected.

At his last appointment, just when Burt and Kurt walked out the door of Doctor Kusama's office, Kurt had glanced over his shoulder, only to see Doctor Kusama staring after them, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He just hoped she hadn't figured out his whole DNA thing yet. And even if she did, would she be able to convince other people of it?

That thought had freaked him out, but his father had said that he shouldn't pay too much attention to it, because it seemed a little unlikely that she'd be able to convince doctors or even the police or anyone else of the results.

As Kurt walked towards the stairs with his new coat, which he'd gotten from his father for Christmas, bag hanging over his right shoulder, he passed his father's rather small office. He shot a glance at the screen, before his father, who was sitting in his desk chair, clicked the site he had been looking at away.

Kurt's eyebrows went up just a little as he greeted his father and told him they'd be going to school. Burt gave Kurt a half-smile and greeted Kurt briefly before turning back to the screen.

Kurt merely shrugged and walked down the stairs, while Finn was waiting for him by the door, strange enough looking like an excited puppy. He was bouncing on his heels, humming some unknown tune and smiling. Kurt found this to be rather odd, seeing as he usually had to drag Finn out of bed, because otherwise he'd be late for school.

'Finn?'

'Yes?'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, dude, why wouldn't I be?'

'Are you on drugs?' Kurt had wide eyes, while Finn shot him a questioning glance.

'No, why?'

'…Nothing.'

With that, both boys stepped out of the house and walked over to Kurt's car.

They'd decided to go with one car, seeing as they finished the day at the same time.

After they had thrown their backpacks in the backseat and had gotten in the car, Finn took a deep breath.

'Rachel and I are back together.'

Oh, God. Not again.

'That's nice to hear, Finn.'

Secretly, Kurt didn't feel like having to hear about their fights constantly again. But he didn't have a choice.

He lived with Finn and knew he had absolutely nothing to say about whoever Finn was dating, but one would think that Finn kept the fights between him and Rachel to himself.

But instead, he came whining to Kurt about it whenever they fought.

Kurt sighed, causing Finn to look at him.

'Something wrong, Kurt?'

'No, not at all. It's just a little bit warm, don't you think?'

'Warm? Dude, it's the beginning of January. It's freezing!'

Finn stared at Kurt with wide eyes, while Kurt merely shot his stepbrother an annoyed glance as they turned the corner, driving right into McKinley's parking lot.

Finn jumped out of the car as soon as they stood still, excitedly grabbing his backpack from the backseat after opening the other door. Then, in his giddiness about having Rachel back once again, he only closed the first door and started speed-walking towards the building.

Meanwhile, he didn't notice his stepbrother taking off his coat and his sweater, leaving him only in a white button-up and an undershirt.

He wondered why it was that Finn had told him he thought it was freezing and yet here Kurt was, actually sweating while he was the one who was almost always feeling even the tiniest bit cold, even in the middle of summer.

He saw Finn already bouncing off towards the grey building. He took a deep breath and, while still sitting in the driver's seat, turned around to grab his bag. He groaned a bit as he lifted it on his lap, then on the rather dirty ground of the parking lot.

He put his keys in his pocket and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him, then walking over to the other side to close the door Finn had so stupidly left open.

At the moment he closed the door, everything around him began spinning for just a second and his blood felt like it was burning.

Then, not two seconds later, he felt okay again, just a bit warm this time, cooling off due to the cold breeze blowing past him.

He sighed and, with his sweater and coat hanging over his forearm, grabbed his bag and made his way towards the school, debating whether or not he may be getting sick.

Or maybe, just maybe, this was due to his changing into a vampire.

* * *

It was 14:30 by now and the bell rang, signalling that last class was going to begin within five minutes.

Kurt felt slightly lucky to have this class, which was Geography, with Puck, seeing as there were a lot of jocks in there who tended to tease and thus annoy him endlessly. At least with Puck by his side, it was more bearable.

The two boys walked out of the cafeteria. Mike was walking with them, as he was headed in the same direction for his Math class.

Mike and Puck were walking right in front of Kurt, talking about some game they'd seen on TV the weekend before.

Kurt sighed deeply and fanned himself. He'd rolled up his sleeves somewhere halfway through the day, earning him a raised eyebrow from Mercedes, who was wearing world's thickest sweater and a long-sleeved shirt underneath. She'd still been shivering because, according to her, it was freaking cold. Kurt had just shrugged.

He had no idea why, but it was like it was in the middle of summer to him. He'd actually been sweating.

Just as they passed a rather large window at the end of the hall, on their left side, Kurt started to feel dizzy.

He couldn't walk straight and the whole hallway, including everything in it started swaying from left to right and back.

'Ugh.' Kurt groaned. Suddenly, gravity pulled him towards the ground, which made him grab the first thing he could hold on to, to keep himself upright. This just happened to be Puck's backpack.

Puck quickly turned around when he felt the tug on his backpack, just in time to see Kurt falling forwards, right between Mike and Puck in.

Kurt saw the ground coming closer, but just before he hit it, four arms caught him.

That was the moment he once again blacked out.

* * *

Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes. The room he was in was quite dark, but he could still see the outlines of everything around him.

He knew where he was. Thanks to the bullying he'd had to cope with in the past, he'd come here more often than he had liked. He'd come here for the bruises, split lips, black eyes and one other time that had nothing to do with the bullying, but with the liquid that was apparently alcohol April Rhodes gave him.

He shuddered, thinking back for a second. Although he didn't remember much of what had happened when he was drunk, he did remember referring to Miss Pillsbury as Bambi before throwing up all over her shoes.

It was obviously not one of his finest moments and sometimes, he still couldn't look at Miss Pillsbury without being slightly ashamed with himself.

He heard a door being opened and narrowed his eyes against the stream of light coming through it. The person that had come in was wearing something with high heels if the clattering of them on the tiles had been any indication.

'Oh, good. You're awake.' A female voice that he didn't recognize said to him before the door was closed.

Kurt may have been in the school nurse's office with the nurse herself many times, but the woman standing in front of him wasn't his own school nurse.

His school nurse was a firm woman with friendly eyes and round glasses. Her brown hair was always tied in a knot on the back of her head.

This woman, however, could only be described as strange.

Her hair was bright white, which Kurt couldn't help but think was strangely familiar. It was held back behind her ears with a few pins and when she turned around to put her lunch she had obviously gotten from the cafeteria down, Kurt saw that it ended halfway on her back.

She was wearing a black shirt and a white vest on top of it, bright red and yellow striped pants and a pair of high heeled black boots. Around her neck was a scarf with the same colours and pattern as her pants.

But what Kurt thought was the most peculiar thing about her entire appearance wasn't her hair or clothes.

It was the necklace that came out from under the rather short woman's scarf.

The necklace itself was a dark kind of silver. The chains that linked to the most peculiar part of the entire necklace seemed quite heavy, even though they were in fact very small. Attached to those chains, there were equally dark silvery wings. In the middle, there was a hollow circular thing. The inside was clearly a dark red, but it seemed to Kurt that there was some sort of liquid in it. A dark red liquid.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts as he realized the woman had been calling his name several times to get his attention.

'… Kurt? Are you alright?' The woman had a concerned look in her eyes.

'Yeah, I guess.' And he was. Being in the dark, out of the warm sunlight and into a cool room had made him feel a lot better.

The woman just nodded and stared at him for a long time, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. It made him feel as if he was being judged and he'd had enough of that in the past. He didn't need that now.

'What happened to your neck?' The woman asked.

'Just… Attacked by an animal.' Kurt said, looking away. Despite the fact that he's been saying that since it happened, he still had to convince himself that that truly was what happened. He just hoped she'd buy it and let him go home.

But he had no such luck.

'Okay. Now…' The woman began, strutting over to where Kurt was sitting and standing right in front of him. Merely a few centimetres was what separated their faces. Kurt's eyes had widened at her cheeky action.

He looked deep into her eyes, but somehow, something seemed to change. Her eyes seemed to grow darker. Whereas they had been a hazel colour before, by now, they were a deep, dark brown.

'Will you tell me the truth about what YOU think, not what the rest has been telling you?'

'I don't think it was an animal.'

The woman stepped back. Kurt had clapped his hand over his mouth, shocked he had actually said that, to a stranger for crying out loud! What was she supposed to think now? That he was crazy?

But the woman just raised her eyebrows, signalling for Kurt to continue. She didn't seem to judge him in the slightest and there was something comforting about the whole situation.

The door was closed, the woman nodded at him, silently telling him to continue when he didn't react to her raising her eyebrows.

Suddenly, everything Kurt had been wondering about, worrying about, the truth… He told her all of it and he had no idea why. He didn't know her but somehow knew he could trust her.

Or maybe that was his imagination?

'I went shopping. I heard someone crying, screaming for help. So I went to look. There was a dark alley close to my car. A girl. And a man. A blue towel with huge red stains. Smelled like blood. Huge, white teeth.' Kurt frowned, bothered by what happened and the fact that he remembered most of it.

'I saw someone who seemed to look like you. With the white hair, I mean.' Kurt said.

To his surprise, the woman just smiled at him.

'That was me, actually. So you were the boy who got attacked by that monstrous thing.'

Kurt's eyes widened. So this woman was the one who had saved him. So his story was true. So that… Thing… It existed?

'What was that thing?' Kurt's voice sounded very small and a bit afraid to hear the answer.

The woman, whose name was unknown up until now to Kurt, looked down for a second before beckoning to Kurt to swing his legs over the edge of the bed he was sitting on. He did so and she jumped next to him on the bed, also hanging her legs over the edge.

Just for a second, their skins touched. The first thing Kurt noticed was that she seemed to be freezing.

'Are you cold?' He asked, tilting his head at her. She smiled and shook her head.

'My skin is always cold. It has always been cold. Don't ask me why. Maybe I'll explain it to you someday.'

Kurt had to rewind what she just said. Was she expecting to see him more often than just today?

'Anyway. That thing that attacked you, as strange as it may sound to you… That was a vampire with bad blood.'

The pale boy sitting next to her frowned at her and she chuckled at the fact that he clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

'A vampire with bad blood is actually just a vampire that couldn't take the pressure of being a vampire. Most of the time it happens to the ones who, like you, weren't always vampires.'

'Does this mean I will be turning into something like that too?'

Kurt shuddered at the idea. He didn't want to be some murderer. He didn't even want to hurt anyone. And all of this wasn't his fault. The chance that he could turn into a monster like the one who had almost ripped his head off… It was terrifying.

'There is a chance that will happen. Have you already felt like wanting blood yet?'

'No!'

'The first few weeks after you start feeling like drinking blood are the hardest. Say, the first eight weeks. After that, you'll get used to it. You'll also get used to the alternative ways of keeping the thirst away as much as possible.'

'Alternative ways?'

She looked at him, opening and closing her mouth several times, which caused Kurt to try and keep his laughter in, because she strongly resembled a goldfish. Then, she just shut her mouth and averted her gaze to the ground, as if there was something she didn't want to tell him.

'Listen,' She said at last. 'You have to tell your friends and family it'll be okay. I'm not sure if they're aware of what's going on with you and all the changes you're going through, but I told that incredibly tall guy who came to ask for you-'

'Finn?' Kurt was surprised. Had the guy heard about Kurt fainting? Probably. It must've been Puck or Mike who had warned him.

'Yes, that was his name. Either way, I told Finn you had a high fever and needed to take the rest of the day off. Spend it at home. Tomorrow too. Just to keep up the whole façade, alright?'

Kurt could just nod. He wondered if Finn had warned his father about what happened. Maybe the guys had warned him to do so? Because he knew Finn and Finn didn't always think of doing such things as warning their parents if something like this happened.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. They knocked three times, rather loud knocks. It was undoubtedly his father. So maybe Finn had warned them? Or maybe it had been the school.

He looked to the woman and saw that she was chewing on her lip, frowning at the door, as if she didn't really want to open it. As if there was something left to say. She glanced back at Kurt before leaning over towards her bag, groping around for a bit. Then, she pulled out some sort of business card.

She smiled at Kurt as she gave him the card, making sure he hid it well before jumping off the bed and making her way towards the door. She pulled it open and gave Burt a warm smile, while he looked at her a bit funny, obviously surprised at her appearance. Either way, as soon as he caught sight of his son sitting on the bed, he hurried to shake her hand and walked over to Kurt.

'Hey, kid.'

'Hey, Dad.'

'How are you? What's wrong? Are you sick?' Burt frowned in a way that showed he was worried. Kurt just smiled at him, before glancing over his father's shoulder. The woman, whose name he still had no idea of, raised her eyebrows, widened her eyes and gave a small nod, to let him know he had to stick to the lie.

'I just… have a high fever, according to her.' He waved in the woman's direction as Burt gave her a quick look. There was something suspicious in his eyes, but nonetheless, he seemed to buy Kurt's lie.

'We should go home, kiddo. Thank you for your help, Miss…'

'You're welcome. My name is Bella. Just call me Bella.' She smiled at them, before showing them to the door and waving them goodbye.

* * *

An hour later found Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed, in his silk, light-blue pyjamas, staring down at the small business card Bella had given him.

There were three numbers on it, and a name and an address.

The first number was from her usual workplace.

The second number was from her cell phone.

The third number was from her home phone.

Kurt knew where the address was. It wasn't even that far away, just a drive of ten minutes, at most.

He thought back about what she said about the alternative ways and getting used to it. But Kurt had no idea what she had meant with 'alternative ways'. Was she just talking about ways to not murder people or was there more to it.

He sighed. If he ever needed help, she would probably be one of the first people he should ask help from, even if he didn't know her at all. But she seemed to know so much more about the whole vampire thing than his father did. So yes, he at least needed to keep this card somewhere where he wouldn't lose it.

Maybe he would need her. Maybe.

What he didn't realize was that just the next day was the day he'd need her help already.

He needed the help of Bella.

_Bella Anderson._


	6. Bite

**Very sorry it took this long. I was once again very uninspired and not able to make myself write more for this story for a pretty long time... Again.**

**I hope you all don't hate me and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning. It was only 5:30, but he couldn't sleep anymore. After another half an hour of tossing and turning and hoping he'd be able to fall asleep, he gave up and threw the covers off of him.

It had been one of the few nights that he didn't have nightmares. One of the few nights he didn't carefully check under his bed for monsters or cautiously opened his closet, hiding behind the door, just in case there was actually something scary in there.

Honestly, Kurt felt like he was going paranoid and he hated it. Before the attack, it had been years since the last time he did such things and it made him feel ridiculous and incredibly childish every time he did such a thing.

He sighed and put on a robe, before quietly making his way downstairs and sitting on the counter after putting milk in a glass and putting it in the microwave.

Vaguely he registered footsteps, but he was too lost in thoughts to pay any attention to it.

'Kiddo? What're you doing down here so early?' Burt grumbled, sleepy and worried.

Kurt jumped, but calmed down as soon as he saw the familiar face of his father looking back at him.

'I couldn't sleep anymore.'

Burt merely furrowed his eyebrows for a second, before sitting down at the kitchen table.

'You didn't have a fever, did you? Yesterday.'

He couldn't lie to him. He'd never been able to lie to his father and he never would be able to, not even if he tried.

'No, I didn't.'

'What happened?'

'I'm not sure, actually. I'd been feeling incredibly warm the entire day and before last period, I just blacked out. Everyone else was telling me it was freezing, though.'

Burt just lifted his head in a nod and turned his head towards the microwave, which had started beeping. Kurt jumped off the counter and grabbed his warm milk out of the microwave, then sat next to his father.

Burt half-smiled at him, before getting up and making some coffee.

For about 15 minutes, they sat in complete silence.

'Does it have anything to do with me turning into a…'

'Yes.'

'How do you know?'

'Elle told me about it. It's probably because of the sun.'

'The sun.'

'Heat of the sun. Most people don't feel it very much when it's winter, but I guess vampires, or in your case, vampires-to-be are way more sensitive to it.'

Kurt just blinked at his father.

'How do you know all this? It couldn't only have been from your sister. I refuse to believe that.'

'Believe whatever you want to believe, kid. Nothing I can change 'bout what you think. Either way, are you going back to bed now you've finished your milk?'

'I guess, or I just go upstairs and read something if I can't sleep.'

'As long as you don't wake Carole. She came home from work around one o'clock this morning. Long day, you know.'

With that, Burt went upstairs, most likely to get changed and head for the shop. Honestly, Kurt wished he could come with him, but he was supposed to feign being sick and he just couldn't do that while working on cars.

He sighed softly, hoping those changes would be over soon and it wouldn't all be as bad as it seemed to become.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and every little detail a normal human being wouldn't even notice became very, very clear to him. Somewhere in the corner of his eye, there was a tiny piece of paper lying underneath the fridge. Less than a millimetre was visible from where it was sticking out. But Kurt saw it very, very clear. Just like the miniscule smudge of Nutella someone, most likely Finn, had accidentally smeared across the counter.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. Luckily, it seemed to work and he made his way upstairs quickly before it happened again.

Once there, he grabbed a Harry Potter book and opened it, starting to read where he left off last time, hoping to get his thoughts of whatever just happened.

* * *

Kurt moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He carefully lifted his head and looked at the clock. By now it was eleven in the morning. He sat up and managed to catch the book that had been lying on his chest just before it fell on the floor. He put a paper between where he had ended reading. Or at least the last he remembered reading before he fell asleep.

A smell was coming from downstairs. It smelled like baked eggs and something like bacon.

A strange urge to run downstairs and eat all the flesh from the fridge he could rushed through Kurt's body and, to resist it, he set his nails in his covers. Not only that, but the smell of the bacon made him long to eat as much as possible.

It was scary really. Was this what Mrs. Anderson meant when she'd told him he'd get the need for blood? Because he did not want to. What if he attacked his father or something?

What if he was actually turning into something like the monster that had forced him to change into a horrible creature?

He felt the tears running down his cheeks. Terrified wasn't a big enough term to describe the feeling rushing through his veins.

'Kurt! Breakfast!' He heard Carole call from downstairs. Apparently his father had warned her he hadn't had anything to eat this day yet.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to stop crying and stop being scared for just half an hour, so he could face Carole without having her worry about him and wonder about why he'd been crying. She didn't know about anything that was happening to him at the moment and she didn't need to. Did she?

He got dressed quickly, wiping away his tears and willing for his face to turn a less alarming shade of red, eventually giving up and hoping Carole would buy his excuse of having a fever.

And he hoped she wouldn't check his temperature, otherwise his story would crumble down immediately.

He took another deep breath and made his way downstairs, sitting next to Carole, who greeted him with a smile, although she looked tired.

It was quiet for a while.

'Kurt? Your father said you had a fever and were sick. How are you feeling?'

'Much better, not completely alright, but much better nonetheless.' He gave her a weak smile and turned back to his food, trying to ignore the urge to bite something. Or someone.

After breakfast, he practically ran upstairs, not caring that Carole might be worried and questioning his actions. He had different things to think about. Like forcing himself not to think about blood.

Delicious, sweet blood.

He gasped as he closed his bedroom door and jumped into his bed, trying to force those thoughts away. He wasn't planning to get out of the bed anytime soon.

* * *

'Kurt!'

The pale boy opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was still a bit hazy, since he only just woke up from the nap he'd been taking. He frowned and looked at the hand on his shoulder. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it was Finn who was enthusiastically waking him up.

'Kurt, wake up! We're eating dinner in five minutes and I had to wake you up. Hurry up!'

Kurt groaned as he turned on his back and stretched, arms above his head and feet almost hanging off the end of the bed. He opened one eye and waved at Finn.

'You can go, I'll be down in a minute.'

He smiled at him, but Finn, always the hungriest one of the family, didn't see that anymore, because he was already rushing downstairs, almost falling flat on his face at least twice.

Kurt shook his head fondly. Finn would definitely always be Finn, no doubt about that.

His smile faltered, though, as he smelled the chicken from where he hadn't moved on the bed.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but no avail. It seemed as though all he could think about was blood, meat and even more blood. He was scared, but not only because of the fact that he had clearly gotten the urge to drink blood.

He was scared, because, just before Finn disappeared around the corner, it was as if he'd been able to see the veins under his stepbrother's skin very, very clearly and that seemed to be the thing his body was after; the blood streaming through those veins.

NO, Kurt thought, as he forced himself to think of fashion, performing and just about everything that had nothing to do with blood, meat or veins to bite in.

Suddenly, he hissed, clapping his hand over his mouth as he felt a rather painful feeling in his mouth. It felt as if his teeth had suddenly started growing longer, but it was only in four places in his mouth. The places where, in movies at least, vampires and werewolves always had fangs.

He shuddered, as he'd only just carefully glided his tongue over those places and it appeared that his teeth had indeed grown just a little longer to be noticeable.

But just as he got up, fear racing through his body, he felt the same painful stabs in his mouth and when he ran his tongue over those places, the teeth were back to normal again.

Carefully, he bit his lip, trying not to worry too much. It couldn't get any worse than this, at least not for today.

Right?

With that thought, Kurt heaved a sigh and made his way downstairs, to where the other three family members were already seated in their chairs.

Kurt sat down next to Finn, but froze when, once again, he saw Finn's veins very, very clearly and could almost feel the beats of his pulse.

He shifted his eyes towards his full plate, which had already been loaded with food by Carole.

It wasn't appealing and as Kurt looked up to tell Carole how wonderful it looked, he gasped.

At the same table as Kurt was seated, his father, stepmother and stepbrother were seated. But by now, all he could focus on were their veins, which he could see much and much clearer than before. And Kurt felt the urge he'd felt earlier come back full force, and before he knew it, he'd started breathing very heavily, jumped up, turned towards Finn…

And he'd sunken his teeth in the first vein he could reach, which was his arm.

He heard Finn screaming, Burt yelling and yanking his son away from Finn and Carole gave a high pitched 'Oh my God.'

Kurt stumbled backwards and gripped the side of the door, which had been opened slightly. He shut his eyes and rubbed his palm on his forehead, trying to concentrate on the reality as normal people saw it.

Slowly, he started thinking normal again, thinking about eating his dinner instead of eating Finn, thinking about fashion and music and performing and cute guys and normal stuff, instead of blood and meat.

But when he opened his eyes, he realized how bad the situation he'd just caused was.

Carole had her hands over the not so small wound on Finn's arm, looking shocked and terrified.

Finn had tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, obviously scared to death, while biting his lip to concentrate less on the pain in his arm.

His father, who was standing almost in front of the other two, merely stared at him with a look in his eyes that wasn't particularly scared, but all the more distrusting.

'Kurt?' He asked cautiously, a dark and distrusting tone matching the look in his eyes.

'… I'm so sorry.' Kurt's voice had wavered when he said that, breaking at the last word and before any of them realized what happened, Kurt had run out of the dining room and was running upstairs, slamming the bedroom door closed behind him.

He took a couple of deep, ragged breaths, but nothing could calm the fear he now had of himself. And it was a terrible feeling to be afraid of yourself, even worse than being afraid of other people and their opinions. This was what Kurt realized, as he was leaning against the door, unconsciously licking his lips and teeth clean from the blood, but stopping with that as soon as he caught himself.

He shivered. He did not want this, none of it. It freaked him out.

He bit his own lip, but felt the painful feeling in his mouth coming back as his teeth seemed to grow once again. Hissing, he stopped biting his lip, realizing that he'd bitten so hard that he'd drawn blood, which he quickly licked up, before walking over to his vanity and sitting down.

When he took in his appearance, he shivered unconsciously.

There was just a little bit more colour in his cheeks than before, than when he'd started feeling different. When he'd fainted because of the sunlight.

Slowly, he bared his teeth and realized that there were fangs. They weren't big, but Kurt couldn't help but fear for how big they might become. Maybe they were becoming so big that the braces he'd had from the age 11 until 16 would become unnecessary.

His eye colour seemed a tad bit different. Lighter. And as he peered outside through the window, where it had already become dark, he narrowed his eyes a little and he could see the things he usually didn't see when it was that dark. He could separate certain things in the street, like the dumpsters which were usually barely visible, what with their dark colour and being put in yet another dark alley.

He looked back at the mirror and gasped loudly as he saw that his eyes had become several shades lighter and when he gasped, they became grey all of sudden, but he could see them change. It had changed from a very light but bright blue to a dull grey within a second.

Now he knew why both his father and the Doctor had stared at him as if he was weird. He remembered his slight panic attack at the office of Doctor Kusama and realized that his eyes must've changed colours back then too.

And he was weird, wasn't he? Who actually has this type of thing? Who ever changed into a vampire? He'd never heard of such a thing, that was for sure.

And if there were more vampires with what Bella had called 'bad blood' out there, then there must've been several murders, right? But why didn't he ever hear of any of it? He watched the news on a daily basis, and usually, murders were talked about, but none of them came even close to how Kurt's life had almost ended.

Wait.

_Bella Anderson._

Didn't she give him a card?

He shot up from the chair he'd been sitting in and darted towards his bag, making sure the door to his bedroom was still closed. His bag was standing next to his bed and when he zipped it open, he immediately noticed the card, ignoring the fact that his eyes had seemed to zoom in on where the card had been.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, having made sure no one could get in his room as he called her…

… Which he made sure by moving his bed in front of it.

A deep breath was audibly taken, followed by the sound of someone typing in something on a cell phone.

Kurt brought the phone to his ear and felt the nerves building up as he heard the dial tone several times before it was picked up.

'_Anderson_.' A male voice said and Kurt's heart almost stopped.

'H-Hello? Is this the number of Bella Anderson?' He cursed mentally because of the quiver in his voice.

_'Yes, that's my mother. She's not here right now, but I could give her a message if you want me to.'_

The boy's voice sounded nice, Kurt thought, but he shook his head, trying to think of what to do.

'Oh, right. Well… Um… I'm not sure… I was wondering if she could help me with something because something just went really wrong and I'm not very sure what to do and I feel terrible but right now, I really can't stay here and she told me to call if I needed help-'

'_Hey. Hey!_' Kurt stopped his rant immediately, resisting the urge to let his palm meet his face.

_'Calm down, alright. Do you know where we live? Did she give you her card?'_

'Yes, she did.'

_'Do you live far from our place?'_

'It's about ten minutes driving, but-'

_'Come on over then.'_

'… I'm sorry, what?'

_'Come to our house. My mother will be back soon, anyway.'_

'I don't know. I wouldn't want to impose.'

_'Oh, you're not. There are a lot of people who come to our place to visit my mother at the strangest times. Are you allowed to drive? And do you have a car? And do you know how to get here?'_

'Yes, I am and I do…'

_'Then I'll see you within half an hour, alright?'_

'… Sure.' Kurt said, too baffled by the boy's kindness and his being forward to say anything else, temporarily forgetting he'd have to think up an excuse to get out of the house.

Or how he was going to get out of the house at all.

* * *

Kurt's jacket had been hanging on his desk chair, so he didn't have to go downstairs to get it and as most of his shoes were in his closet, he lucked out there as well. His car keys, he'd thrown somewhere on the bed, but they had bounced off and had fallen on the ground. It had taken Kurt quite a few minutes to find them. They turned out to be stuck between his bed and the mattress.

How they'd gotten there, Kurt didn't know, but it wasn't his main concern.

That was how to get out of the house without being stopped by Burt, Carole or Finn.

However, he doubted Finn or Carole would even want to come near him after what he did to his stepbrother. So that left his father to stop him.

He managed to shove his bed out of the way without making too much of a screeching sound and cautiously opened the door, carefully looking through the hallway before stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him, locking it and priding himself in leaving the light on.

This way, they'd think he was in his room, especially when there was soft music playing from inside. He just hoped they wouldn't check in his room with the spare key he knew his father had for emergency cases.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as quiet as he could and as he passed Finn's room, he could hear the sounds of his video games very clearly. And just because he wanted to check if he was alright and really in his room (which meant it would leave him with one obstacle less) he grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly, trying to make sure to make no sound.

All the while, he was looking around, hoping Carole or Burt wouldn't be coming upstairs anytime soon.

But the door was locked and tears sprung to his eyes.

His own stepbrother was afraid of him.

It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He would never intentionally have hurt Finn and to think that Finn lost so much trust in him to feel like he had to lock the door…

It just hurt.

Blinking away the tears, he carefully let the doorknob slide back into place and he walked towards the stairs, which was probably the most tricky part.

Because the stairs creaked when you stepped on certain places and it would give him away.

He took a deep breath and thanked the lucky stars out there that he'd been up at night enough to know where some of those places were.

Carefully, he set his foot on the first step on his way downstairs.

It didn't creak underneath his feet.

Then, he set another foot.

And another.

And another.

And he continued all the way downstairs, gripping his car keys tightly in his hands.

And while it had gone so well and while he could here the television better than every time the stairs creaked just a tiny little bit, it was the last step where it went wrong.

Because when Kurt had gained some confidence, he managed to set his foot in the middle of the step, which caused the stairs to creak dangerously loud.

'Kurt?' Kurt cringed as his father's voice came from the living room.

Quickly and not bothering to be quiet any longer, he ran for the front door. Adrenaline was racing through his body as he threw the door open, making his way out running.

He heard his father's footsteps behind him.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Where the hell do you think you're going? It's almost nine!' His father's voiced boomed through the neighbourhood and Kurt saw him approaching quickly, but he opened his car and just before he closed it, he yelled:

'I'll be back pretty late. Just visiting a friend.'

And with that, he was off, towards the house where a boy he didn't even know so much as the name of lived. Towards a woman he'd only properly met once and who seemed a tiny bit strange.

Towards his only hope of learning to survive the changes that terrified him and his family.

* * *

**Thoughts? Anything I could do better or am I already as fabulous as it can get? (cough cough)**


	7. Parking lot

**Rosemont street doesn't exist as far as I know. Honestly, it was the first name I could come up with, so I used it.**

**Also, small warning for rude language.**

* * *

Kurt bit his lip as he drove towards where he thought Rosemont Street was.

It was the address on the card. He'd vaguely known where it was, but if he were to be very honest, he felt a little lost by now. Not only because of what had happened with Finn less than one hour ago, which had left him lost with what to do with himself, but he was now literally lost as well.

He'd parked his car in a parking lot that must have been somewhere near Rosemont Street.

Not that he knew for sure, but at least now that his car was parked in a shadowy place, he could take a look around and maybe ask someone at the gas station on the other side of the road for help. And although he'd very much disliked those shadowy places ever since the attack, he didn't really think he had much choice. If his father had, by any chance, called the police and if they were driving around, searching for him, the first thing they'd have noticed was his big, black, shiny Navigator.

He hated the way he'd run out on his own father, but they were all scared of him, and even he didn't trust himself enough to know for sure he wouldn't do something like that again.

He'd become too unpredictable for himself, let alone all the people around him.

Kurt leaned his head back against the seat of his car, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, willing himself not to cry for once, just because he was scared. Instead, he turned off his car and got out, locking it as soon as he'd thrown the door close.

Cautiously, he looked around and even carefully checked all around his car and the other two standing right next to his, making sure he wasn't standing there, seconds away from a second attack. Once he was satisfied that it was safe, he turned around…

Only to see a group of disgustingly familiar jocks with red, white and black letterman jackets walking his way. Maybe they hadn't even noticed him, but next to Kurt's car were only two other cars and those guys were walking right at him. He himself was standing in front of the first one of the three, facing the open, empty parking space.

He decided quickly, turning to his left to start speed-walking towards another side of the street, but before he could even turn, he heard an awfully familiar voice, the one that had haunted him ever since the threat.

'Hey, Hummel!'

It was Karofsky, who was the exact one person Kurt wished the least to see right now.

'You looking for some fag to hook up with?'

The guys were approaching fast, and Kurt couldn't move, as if someone had used superglue to glue his feet to the ground. He felt his heartbeat quickening, and his breaths became a little panicked.

Seven or eight guys, two of them being Karofsky and Azimio, surrounded him, making him flatten against the side of the car, looking around at the guys.

This wasn't fair. He'd never, ever done or even so much as said anything wrong to them and this is what he gets for that? A bunch of idiotic jocks surrounding him, coming closer and closer with every second?

He wanted to tell himself that he wasn't going to accept that, but it was no use trying to take even one of them on his own.

This would be it.

He'd end up in the hospital for the second time in only a matter of months and he'd probably be severely bruised. Not to mention that Doctor Kusama would probably ask for permission to get a bit more DNA to do more research. And then, she'd undoubtedly find out what was going on. And who knows where he might end up then? Maybe he'd be used as some kind of experiment. They'd probably do the most horrific things with him…

But he shook his head and when he noticed how close Karofsky had gotten, all those thoughts went away. Karofsky was the only one who had gotten within touching distance, being the leader of the group and also the most threatening.

Kurt knew that, with exception of Karofsky and Azimio, the rest were all talk and not doing much more that locker slams, slushies and dumpster tosses. And while they might have been a little scary, it wasn't as terrible as those particular two.

'What's wrong, Lady?_ Scared_?'

Kurt's eyes widened significantly, but he shook his head. Which was stupid, of course, when it was very obvious how scared he actually was.

Karofsky grinned cruelly, stepping into Kurt's personal space. He wasn't fully touching him at all, but Kurt could feel the heat of the jock's body, not to mention the stifling smell of sweat and an awful smelling cologne mixed, making Kurt almost gag.

Instead, he just swallowed audibly and he saw Karofsky smirk, obviously thinking it was only fear.

Kurt saw Karofsky lifting his hand to his throat and before he could comprehend what he was planning on doing, the scarf that he'd had wrapped around his throat constantly ever since the bandage had been taken off was pulled off his neck so hard that Kurt almost tripped and choked.

He coughed roughly and when he turned around, all the guys were quietly staring at him neck with overly disgusted looks on their faces.

'That's just gross, Hummel.'

It was one of the other guys – Beck was his name – who had said it.

Of course it stung, hearing that, which had been why Kurt had hid his neck so well, especially at school. He had never wanted to hear those words, not from his family, but especially not from people like… _them._

They didn't deserve to talk to him like that, but they did either way.

Those damned jocks had always pretended that they were better than anyone else. Azimio and Karofsky in particular seemed to think they could push everyone around that they deemed to be 'less' than them. Kurt had let it happen for several years and although he was fed up with it, it wasn't as if he could do anything about it.

That was the way High School was. Jocks were supposed to treat people like Kurt, who enjoyed Glee Club, singing and fashion, like scum.

He sighed and stood upright, but almost immediately, he was pushed against his shoulder, ending in him hitting the car with a very painful force.

He saw Karofsky's face getting closer and closer and before he knew it, he was spit in the face.

Kurt stood there, intensely shocked and not very much able to move. Around him, the guys almost doubled over with laughter.

'Most pathetic thing I've ever seen…'

'He's sick!'

'Yeah, in his head!'

Suddenly, Kurt balled his fists and stood upright, growling a bit. He wasn't really sure what was happening that very moment. All he knew was that he was angry. Very, very angry. And more than sick of being made fun of.

Karofsky kept laughing, having turned his back on Kurt, instead yelling slurs about him towards his fellow teammates. He had no idea what was happening behind him.

Not a clue.

Until he realized that the other football players had stopped laughing. So he stopped, too. It was only then that he realized that they were backing off slowly, looking nothing short of absolutely terrified.

'Guys? What's up?'

It was that 'Beck'-guy who slowly raised his hand, which was shaking heavily and tried to stutter out something. He was pointing towards Karofsky.

'H-H-Hum-_Hummel_…'

Then, he and several others turned around and ran away, two of them tripping on their way.

Karofsky frowned as the others started walking backwards as well, all with wide-eyed, terrified looks on their faces.

'For God's sake, dude, _BEHIND YOU_!' Screamed Azimio, completely panicking before running away with the rest of them.

'The hell?' Karofsky muttered, until he became aware of the heavy breathing behind him, now that the other jocks weren't around to make noises.

He frowned and turned around.

It was Kurt.

But it wasn't _Kurt_.

No. Instead of the Kurt he knew from school, there seemed to be standing some sort of monster before him.

He didn't differ much from Kurt, though. It was still very much Kurt.

Save for the fact that his mouth was half open, showing off bright white teeth, four of which had grown considerably, especially the ones in the upper row of his teeth. His eyes were a very light blue, almost verging on white and he'd become much paler, which Karofsky hadn't thought was possible. His eyes were wider, the kind that people usually would imagine if they thought about an insane person.

His eyebrows were drawn into an angry frown and because of his paler skin, the blue veins underneath it were very visible around his temples and jaw lines.

He was still breathing heavily, until he hissed lowly and quietly under his breath.

_'Asshole._'

Karofsky started to back away, shivering under Kurt's hungry gaze, which wasn't even really pointed at his face, but at his neck. Kurt grinned crazily, stepping forward.

Karofsky screamed when Kurt lunged at him, widening his mouth and almost setting his immensely sharp teeth in the bulky boy's neck.

Almost.

If it hadn't been for Kurt's conscience practically screaming at him to take control of his own body and mind and to control his urge to bite someone, he wouldn't have stopped. He would probably not even have cared if it had cost Karofsky his life and himself his freedom.

But there was still this little, very human voice that told him to stop. That told him he just needed to wait for a little longer, until he'd found help, which he hoped to find in the house of one Mrs. Bella Anderson. The woman who had promised him she'd help. Or at least had offered it, as far as he was aware of the situation.

It was that thought that made him jump back, shut his eyes and take a couple of deep breaths.

When he opened them, he realized that he'd chased away all the jocks, save for Karofsky, who was staring at him with a look that was a mix of shock, fright and disgust. It was as if he couldn't decide which one would suit the situation the best. Kurt couldn't exactly blame him.

'You're sick, Hummel. Completely nuts!' He sneered, before half walking, half running away, looking at Kurt over his shoulder every second or so.

This can't have happened. This can not possibly have been real.

Kurt kept repeating the mantra for at least five minutes.

But in the end, it only made him realize that he was about ten minutes late.

The pale boy shook his head, trying to clear it of every single, scary thought that still seeped through. Every thought he'd had when he attacked Karofsky.

Then, he cautiously looked in the glass of his car, at his reflection, afraid of what he might see.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal, though. His teeth were normal, there was no abnormally angry frown to be seen on his face, his eyes had gone back to the same colour, he'd gotten a bit more colour in his entire face, it even verged on a bit rosy. His veins could barely be seen, hidden underneath his skin, as they should be.

He scrunched up his nose at the rosy tint on his cheeks, though. It made him look like some kind of porcelain doll, easily to be broken and precious to look at.

No wonder that that was his nickname for Sue.

But he couldn't bring himself to be touched by the nickname. Usually, Sue used nicknames to sneer at people, but for some reason, he was cared for by her. Maybe that was because he'd managed to win Nationals for her during cheering competition season. Or maybe it was because she felt a bit sorry for him, because she knew he was being bullied and because she knew he'd almost lost his dad once.

Come to think of it, his father must be really worried by now. It wasn't like Kurt to run away like that. To drive away from his father, who clearly did not want him to leave.

He loved his father, he really, truly did. He was, after all, the one who put back the pieces in their family when his mother had passed away, even though he himself had been hurting as well at the time.

But Kurt couldn't bring himself to go back home. Not after barely managing to keep himself from ripping Karofsky's throat apart and not after attacking Finn and actually biting him.

So, instead, he pushed himself off his car, which he'd been leaning against, and made his way towards where he'd seen the sign 'Rosemont street'.

* * *

About five minutes later, Kurt found himself outside a door, which had a name painted on it.

_'Bella and Lucas Anderson.'_

Well, at least he had the right house. But he wasn't sure if he had the courage to actually knock on the door, no matter how much he was cursing himself for not bringing a thicker coat or proper shoes. What if he had the wrong house or he wasn't actually welcome at this time?

He shuddered heavily, turning around and had only just decided to forget about it, when he noticed movements out of the corner of his eye.

He turned his head towards the window, where a dark curtain was moving just a little bit, but it was obvious someone had seemingly been watching him. He bit his lip and was about to start walking away when he heard someone unlocking the door behind him. He froze.

'Are you Kurt?'

Honestly, he was a little afraid to turn around, but he had even a greater fear that he might decide to bite someone, whoever was standing behind him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand being put on his shoulder and he jerked away, turning around at last.

His mouth fell open at the sight.

In front of him was a boy, most likely around his age. He was rather short, at least a couple of centimetres shorter than Kurt himself. He was also very, very beautiful.

He had eyes that had a colour that was somewhere between coffee and a tiny bit of greenish brown. Those eyes were pretty big and adorable.

His nose was a little crooked, but in a natural way. It didn't really look like it had been broken or anything, but even though it was a little crooked, it fitted very well in his face.

His lips were a little parted. They were pink and looked immensely kissable.

He had very dark brown, curly hair that looked as if it asked for Kurt to tangle his fingers in. It seemed very soft as well.

Not to mention his body.

The boy had a pretty broad chest, perfectly accentuated by the tight, white shirt he was wearing. His waist, though, was tiny. It made Kurt wonder if the boy had abs or not.

And his arms. Kurt appreciated the way the sleeves were rolled up until the boy's elbow. His arms were tanned a bit, just like his face.

Kurt sighed a little, appreciating the view in front of him.

Until he realized that the boy had been staring at him as well and probably had noticed him staring. Staring very obviously, so, too.

As soon as he could, he ducked his head, choosing instead to stare at the ground.

'Um, are you Kurt?' The boy asked again and it was only then that Kurt realized he'd never answered him.

'Uh, yeah…' He felt so awkward, not sure what to say or do or where to look, but at the same time, he thought it was a little rude to not look the boy in the eye. So he just looked right past him, much too aware of his own cheeks reddening at a quick pace.

'I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Come in, it's much too cold to be standing outside.'

Blaine took a step back and after a moment of hesitation, Kurt stepped into the warmth of a house much like his own, but at the same time, nothing like it at all.

The walls in the hallway were from a light colour of wood. On Kurt's right side, there was a cupboard under the stairs, that began at the end of the hallway, for about two and a half step, before it turned about ninety degrees to the right.

At the end of the hallway, a large mirror in an old-fashioned frame, a sallow kind of yellow. He could see himself, which he was very thankful for, glad he was at least somewhat normal. He could see the boy, Blaine, he was quick to correct himself, as well. So that meant Blaine was normal, right?

Underneath it, there was a simple, yet slightly shabby wooden table, a few shades darker than the wood on the walls.

On it, there were a few items, like keys, a plant, and a phone holder, although the phone that should be standing in it was missing.

Just as Kurt looked at the phone, he realized something.

He was alone.

In a house.

With a boy he didn't know.

Said boy was also ridiculously handsome and his mother was the only one who could possibly help him. How, he didn't even know, but if this was his only chance to get his life back on track as normal as possible, he'd have to take it.

He took a deep breath and almost jumped several feet in the air when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

'Hey, are you alright? You seem very… off. Very jumpy, if you don't mind me saying…'

Blaine trailed off as Kurt looked at him, before Kurt shook his head.

He should really not be so jumpy. He himself was the one that everyone else should be afraid of, yet he was also the one that jumped at every single noise that could possibly be heard.

'I'm- I'm fine.'

Blaine narrowed his eyes. It was so obvious that there was something wrong with Kurt, if his quivering voice was any indication. Hiding his worry and shock over what had happen less than ten minutes ago was useless. The fear of himself was suffocating him. He himself was surprised he hadn't asked his father to lock him up already.

'You're not.'

It wasn't a question. Blaine merely shook his head, smiling at Kurt and not mentioning the fact that Kurt looked immensely scared and nervous.

'Can I take your coat?'

'My- Oh… Um… I don't really know how long I'll be staying, actually.'

'Well, my mother won't be home for another five minutes and usually, she's a little late. So you can wait in the living room?'

Kurt contemplated this for a moment, before taking his coat off, shivering a little. The air that had come in through the door had cooled down the hallway as well. He'd never really paid attention to this, but by now, he was hyper aware of almost every little detail about the relatively tiny hallway. Suddenly, the coat was pulled out of his hands and he turned his head to find Blaine hanging it in the closet under the staircase, closing the door.

'Come on, I'll show you the living room.'

A warm hand was put on the lower part of his back and Kurt gasped, causing Blaine to frown worriedly at him.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yeah… Yeah, just…'

Kurt bit his lip, somewhere afraid of telling Blaine what was going on with him.

'Just what?'

It hadn't sounded annoyed or anything like it. It hadn't sounded bad or disgusted, but just curious.

Only curious, which was something Kurt didn't really get from people who weren't his friends.

But he did not know for sure if he could trust this boy, even if his big, beautiful, hazel eyes begged him to think differently. So he went with the obvious reason for reacting the way he did.

'Usually, people avoid touching or coming near me completely. That's the feeling they give me, at least.'

'Why?'

'… I guess they just want to avoid "catching the gay".'

'So you're gay?'

Kurt nodded, somewhere a little afraid to look at Blaine as he beckoned for him to sit on the brown leather couch in the living room. So he sat down first, before daring to look up at him. He felt the couch dip next to him, when Blaine sat down as well.

But Blaine still had that very friendly look in his eyes. He even smiled at him.

It wasn't any of the judgment Kurt had expected. No disgust, tight smiles or pulling his hands away as if he'd been burned.

'Me too.'

'… You're gay?'

Blaine showed him a full smile, showing off his beautiful, white, straight teeth and his eyes crinkled until the hazel of his eyes was barely visible.

'Very much so. Anyway… I'm a terrible host.' Blaine suddenly exclaimed, jumping up.

'Would you like to drink something?'

Kurt's mouth opened a few times and closed as the only thought of a drink that came to his mind was blood.

Delicious, sweet blood.

But when he noticed that Blaine's smile had faltered completely, he realized it must've been obvious. The last time he'd been thinking about blood, his eyes had lightened. So Blaine had undoubtedly seen this.

What now? Was he going to kick him out? Call the police? Was he going to become just as scared of Kurt as Kurt himself was? As Finn and Carole and probably his very own father were?

'No, thank you.' Kurt said hastily, eager to get his thoughts off the fear of others of him.

Blaine stared at him for a little longer, but Kurt couldn't quite place the look he was giving him.

'Does this have anything to do with those scars on your neck? Are you one of _those_ vampires?'

Kurt's eyes widened as he touched his neck.

His scarf wasn't there. When Karofsky had roughly pulled it off his neck, he had taken it with him. Kurt hadn't even noticed, keen on getting to the house he was sitting in now, hoping for help.

'Kurt?'

Kurt opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to do.

'I…'

'It's okay.'

Kurt's head shot up and he stared at Blaine, disbelieving.

'What?'

Blaine smiled, but his eyes rapidly changed from colour. Where they had been a light brown, hazel before, they were now verging on black. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine bared his teeth.

_Fangs._

* * *

__**This story always seems to take me much longer than the rest. Somehow, I kind of liked this chapter, although I'm not very happy at all with the ending. Any opinions?**


	8. The Plan

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY.**

**Honestly, I have been completely uninspired for this story and I am absolutely not happy with this chapter. However, I do hope someone will still read this and maybe give some helpful critique.**

**Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

He wanted to scream. He really, really wanted to scream, but when he opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, he looked up at the ceiling.

For a little while, he just laid there, not moving, as he became aware of his surroundings.

He was obviously lying on a couch in the living room of someone he didn't even know.

A gasp escaped his lips as he remembered what had happened only a few moments ago.

He blinked, before pushing himself up to sit so fast that he got dizzy. But before he could hit the ground after wobbling a little, a strong hand grabbed his upper right arm and pushed him back.

Kurt's blood ran cold. His hopes of this 'Blaine' not existing and it all being a weird dream had flown out of the window as soon as he felt the hand. Sitting completely still, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to look at Blaine.

So he did.

And he wasn't like he'd expected.

His eyes had gone back to their normal colour, or at least what Kurt assumed was his normal colour, and the fangs were gone. He looked normal again, but Kurt was definitely not about to trust him.

Slowly, never letting his eyes leave Blaine, who was sitting next to the couch, he crawled backwards, to the other end of the couch.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he leaned sideways, elbow on the coffee table, folding his legs at the ankles.

'Are you alright?' He asked with a seemingly friendly smile. Biting his lip, Kurt considered his options.

Blaine was a vampire as well, and although Kurt wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't be attacked the second he turned away from him, he knew Blaine must have much better control over himself than Kurt had. Otherwise, he'd have attacked Kurt already, wouldn't he?

'I'm fine.'

At this, Blaine chuckled.

'No, you're not. You sound incredibly scared and it kind of shows on your face as well.'

Kurt's eyes widened, but Blaine smirking at him made him want to keep his face completely neutral. He didn't like to be laughed at and truth be told, this boy did give him the feeling he was being laughed at.

How much did Blaine actually know about him. It wasn't as if he'd known Kurt his entire life and knew his tendencies, what he liked to eat or drink or his favourite songs. He really didn't know anything about him, other that something went wrong and Kurt was in trouble for turning into a damned vampire against his will.

'Your name was Kurt, right?' A voice suddenly came from the kitchen.

Kurt's head whipped around while he almost jumped a few feet in the air in shock.

There, against the doorway that led into the kitchen, one Bella Anderson was leaning, biting off a piece of a chocolate croissant, looking at him very intensely.

'Yes?'

She smiled and pushed herself away from the doorway, plopping down next to Kurt on the couch.

'Blaine told me something had gone wrong?'

Kurt's eyes shifted back to Blaine, who quickly looked away, before getting up and sitting on his mother's other side, glancing at Kurt every so often as they sat in silence. Until Bella spoke up once again.

'What happened, Kurt?'

Her tone was gentle, but demanding, much like so many mothers in the world had mastered in the years of raising their children.

'Well…'

* * *

Kurt was leaning his elbow on the armrest of the couch, his eyes following Bella, who was pacing from the left side of the living room to the right and back again. Blaine looked just as worried as his mother, yet he hadn't exactly looked at Kurt ever since he sat down on the couch.

'So. Let me get this straight. First, you are attacked by some monster that I practically saved you from.'

Kurt hummed.

'Then, your neck heals much faster than normal people's.'

Another hum.

'There's a doctor named Kusama that doesn't quite seem to trust the entire situation, which scares you.'

He bit his lip.

'You faint at school because you're so warm, although it is freezing outside and in most of the classrooms as well. Which led you to me.'

A nod.

'Then, you start having these urges to eat raw meat and stuff like that?'

Kurt hung his head a little, but never took his eyes off of her.

'Next thing you know, you have bitten your stepbrother and then you ran upstairs. After that, you ran away from home, temporary or not, without warning your father.'

'He saw me and tried to stop me, though.'

'Doesn't matter. He wasn't able to stop you in the end. Then, you tried coming here, but you ran into a few guys in a parking lot.'

'I wouldn't call eight guys a few, but yes.'

'And they saw you change right before their eyes. After most of them ran away, you attacked one.'

'I did stop myself!'

'It doesn't MATTER if you stopped yourself, alright? You'd already attacked him regardless.'

He gaped at her, but slouched in his seat, tears pooling his eyes.

He hadn't wanted any of this. And then he'd managed to stop himself from actually tearing the one guy that had been bothering him ever since the beginning of high school. But he was still told that it didn't matter.

He heard Bella groan in frustration, but refused to look up, feeling more than a little hurt at the way she treated him.

Maybe he could've handled this alone. Maybe he should not have ever come here in the first place.

'You do realize it's not such a good idea to continue your life the way you're living it right now, don't you?'

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything for a while.

What did she mean? Had there possibly been a cure all along? Or did she just mean that he needed to change his eating habits so he wouldn't feel a constant urge to set his teeth in someone's skin?

Or was it something worse? Either way, there was only one way to find out, seeing as Bella didn't seem to continue talking anytime soon until he himself asked.

'What do you mean?'

* * *

When the door at last closed behind him and he walked towards his car, he felt numb.

Bella had had a plan, but Kurt had been right when he had a fleeting thought it wasn't only his eating habits he had to change.

But he really, really did not want to think about it, so when he got into his car at 4 in the morning, he immediately turned on the radio and started singing along as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Houses, lights, stores and even a group of drunk people quickly passed by his window as he drove home, faster than was actually allowed. But at that moment, Kurt didn't care about breaking speed limits, laws or any other of those rules.

All he cared about was the plan and how he was going to have to cooperate, not only to keep himself safe, but to keep his family, friends, school and everyone else safe from him as well.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself as he parked in front of his house, tears still streaming down his face.

How long he'd been sitting there, he wasn't sure of, but he took one look in the mirror and prayed to a god that he didn't think even existed that everyone was asleep, so he wouldn't have to face anyone after the disaster that was last night.

And he certainly didn't need anyone wondering why there were tear streaks all over his face.

So he got out of his car, locking it and made his way up to the door, which he opened as quietly as possible.

Thankfully, the living room, kitchen and hall downstairs seemed to be empty and the lights in the house were out.

Safely, he made his way upstairs, changing into a pair of pyjamas and crawling in his bed, turning off the light.

Luckily, he fell asleep just in time, because the door was opened and a man came in, taking in the sight of his son sleeping peacefully, before picking up the clothes, lying them on the desk chair and tucking Kurt in. Then, he left the room once again.

* * *

That morning, Kurt woke up with a feeling of dread in his stomach. The plan. It was the first thing that came to his mind when he set his feet on the floor, eyeing the clothes lying on his desk chair, signalling there had been someone in his room that night.

He sighed, willing away the tears that were once again building up in his eyes, before getting up and getting dressed.

Once he came downstairs, he could immediately feel the rather abrupt change as he walked into the kitchen.

He'd heard them talking in hushed tones, but now, they were silent.

Finn kept sneaking distrustful glances at him throughout the entire breakfast, flinching every time Kurt did so much as move a little too much for his liking. Carole was pretending to read the newspaper, but he could tell she was keeping an eye on everything he did, since she hadn't turned the page in 15 minutes, and there wasn't exactly all that much on that particular page. His father was trying to behave the most normal, not bringing up what had happened the previous night or mentioning Kurt coming home at four in the morning.

He did try to keep up a light conversation with his son, although his smiles and questions weren't really coming across as interested, but all the more as a way of keeping the conversation away from the real problem.

But Kurt didn't mind it. Quite the opposite actually. He appreciated Burt's effort to stay away from that rather touchy subject this early in the morning. Especially because Kurt knew how this was going to end, the thought of it making his stomach twist, making it almost unbearable to eat.

But he ate nonetheless.

When Finn left to get his bag, Carole had already gone to work, having to be there a little earlier than usual. So that left Burt and Kurt alone.

'Are you alright, kid? You seem a little nervous.'

Kurt stopped from where he'd only just put his dishes in the dishwasher, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say.

'Is it because of what happened last night?'

Not a word came out of Kurt's mouth, although he did stand up and turned his attention fully to his dad.

'It's alright, you know.'

'No, it isn't. Finn and Carole and even you don't trust me anymore and you know what's the worst part about that all? Even I don't trust myself! So I can't blame everyone for keeping their distances.'

'It'll be fine. We're going to work on this together, Kurt.'

Kurt's heart stopped.

He couldn't possibly tell him about the plan. Not only did Kurt know that his father would try to stop him if he told him about it, he also knew that this was the only way everyone would stay as safe as possible.

This was something he had to do on his own and as much as he'd miss his father, there was no way he could be involved in this any more than he already was. Although Kurt still found it a little odd that Burt seemed to have known what Kurt would become before he himself knew it.

Though that was a concern to think about later, as he now had to go to school for the last time.

One last time to McKinley, to facing the bullies there, to his teacher.

To his friends.

* * *

He'd been counting the hours he had left ever since he got to school.

First class. Seven and a half hours left.

Second class. Six and a half.

Third class. Five and a half.

First break. Four and a half.

And this was where Kurt realized his last day wouldn't be going too well. Apparently he'd been quite lucky to have had those first three classes alone, because when he entered the cafeteria, he saw his friends whisper and look from Finn to Kurt.

Of course he'd tell them there was something wrong with Kurt. He wouldn't even put it past him to actually tell them what exactly happened.

So when Mercedes got up and hesitantly began walking towards him, seeming unsure whether or not he was dangerous, he ran.

He ran out of the cafeteria and towards the nearest bathroom, hiding away for the rest of the lunch break, willing away yet more tears at the fear, confusion and judgment he'd seen on the faces of the people he used to see as friends.

The bell rang.

Fourth class, avoiding Mercedes and Rachel. Four hours left.

Fifth class, avoiding Mike and Puck. Three hours left.

Last class, avoiding Quinn. Two hours left.

And at last, the school day was over, so, before Quinn could catch up with him, he ran towards his locker, almost knocking over one of the jocks, who jumped out of his way, but then yelled after Kurt that he was a freak.

When he got to his locker as one of the first, he took a moment to catch his breath, thankful that he'd thought about bringing a big bag, along with his sport's bag.

Quickly, he pulled on the jacket he'd been wearing, pulling up the rather large hood that was attached to it. Then, he quickly started throwing his books in his bag, along with all the paper, a scarf and all the pictures he'd hung in his locker.

Not even five minutes later, the locker was completely empty, save for the few spots that made it clear someone had stuck a bunch of posters and pictures to it.

Although he knew he needed to hurry if he wanted to stop by his house one last time, he took half a minute to simply stare at the locker, knowing that as much as he'd despised having to go to school here, having a locker that always seemed too small, and all the bullies, not to mention the slushies…

That he was going to miss it there nonetheless.

But he also knew that he shouldn't linger there for any longer, so, along with two full bags, he started speed walking towards the exit, putting a pair of big sunglasses on his face and turning his face towards the ground.

Somehow, he couldn't help but be glad that he now had a reason to leave, whether he liked the way it was going to happen or not.

He also knew how much he was going to miss and how hard that would be, not to mention the lying.

He'd always hated lying.

He reached his car and threw the bags in the trunk, closing it and then walking to the driver's side of the car.

Of course, it was just his luck that half the Glee Club just exited the school and made their way over to Kurt's car, talking and glancing at him.

As fast as he could, he turned on the car and drove it backwards, narrowly avoiding hitting Mercedes, who didn't seem too pleased with him.

He heard the yells of his friends and the indignant reactions to his hurriedly driving away without so much as one glance back.

He'd arrived at his house only five minutes ago, before he came flying out again, a few bags with rattling things in it hanging off his shoulders.

Throwing them in the trunk with the other two bags, one last glance that hid a lot of hurt and sadness was spared towards the house, before a door was slammed. Then, the driver gripped the wheel and drove away to what he hoped would be a new life.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and as soon as it swung open, Kurt hurried in, almost knocking Bella aside.

'Sorry!'

'It's alright. You didn't take too much, right?'

'No, just a few things for myself.'

'Not noticeable?'

'No.'

She nodded at him and helped him with some of the bags, bringing them upstairs to the guestroom.

After only ten minutes, she had to let him go again.'

'Good luck.'

* * *

He'd been driving for 15 minutes by now, when he drove over a bridge, that looked out on a sideway that was a few meters lower. It was the only road that was right next to a cliff, that had no guardrails or any kind of protection

He bit his lip, thinking of backing out on this, but knowing that this was the best and most likely only option nonetheless. It didn't matter what he thought of it anymore. He had no choice and if he were to be honest with himself, he actually wanted this.

Because this was a way of saying goodbye, no matter how miserable it would make his family and friends.

So, once Kurt had driven over the bridge, he took the turn to the right. To that particular sideway, hoping to God this would end the way he wanted it to.

The curve was nearing and he put his foot down hard on the gas, making the car go faster and faster and faster.

Fear shot through his body and he fought the urge to use the brake, to stop the car from entering the doom Kurt needed. But he didn't stop.

* * *

The news was everywhere. Not often did a crash like this happen in the small town Lima, Ohio.

It was in the newspapers, on the television, it was one of the main subjects of conversations on the streets, at work and in school.

Whispers were everywhere. Theories were made up. Rumours started.

Yet, there was one place the news had hit the hardest.

In a house, somewhere around the middle of Lima, a police officer was standing in the room, looking down at a man whose head was placed in his hands, looking down at the floor out of pure desperation.

A young man tried to keep calm, but was shaking despite his attempts at it.

A woman could not stop the tears, trying to ask the officer again and again if it was true.

All the police officer could do was confirm.

A car had driven off the cliff near a bridge.

The black Navigator had been totalled by the huge fall, but they had yet to find the body, which was bound to be completely maimed. No one could possibly survive a fall down the rocks and into a wild river.

No one.

* * *

**Like I said, I don't very much like this chapter and I know I've written better things.**

**Either way, please leave a review or anything and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
